


Lunchtime Donuts And Early Morning Coffee

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [159]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e21-22 Lost City, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She glances towards Daniel on her left and gives him a half-smile before returning her attention to the night sky.“I was just thinking.”





	Lunchtime Donuts And Early Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Donut Day’ (7 June). Missing scene for Lost City.

“Everything okay?”

She glances towards Daniel on her left and gives him a half-smile before returning her attention to the night sky.

“Yeah,” she answers after a while. “I was just thinking.”

“We’ll find a way, Sam.”

She knows he’s right; that if anyone can it’s them, but she hears the hesitation in his voice and can’t help but close her eyes at his words.

“I hope so.”

“You don’t think we will?”

She waits as Daniel moves closer and rests his elbows on the railing, mirroring her position.

“I’m not sure,” she admits. “I just – something feels wrong.”

She glances at her friend to find him looking at her in concern and she feels a little foolish, but she can’t shake the nagging feeling in her gut. “This time feels different,” she whispers, “like this is our last chance.”

Her words still sound deafening in the stillness of their surroundings and she can feel Daniel’s gaze on her; studying her, trying to decide whether he should say what is on his mind or not. She doesn’t have to wait long.

“Is that why you were here earlier?”

“Maybe,” she shrugs. “I don’t know. I was out driving and then – I ended up here.”

She catches his wince out of the corner of her eye.

“I, ah, think I owe you an apology.”

“For what?”

“Donuts.”

She smirks at his answer, but decides against saying anything. It’s a few minutes later before Daniel presses his shoulder against hers.

“I think Teal’c and I are going to head back to the SGC,” he says quietly, his attention focused on his hands.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to call it a night too.”

“Is that a good idea?”

She frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I mean Jack might _look_ fine and _say_ he’s fine, but it might be better if one of us stayed behind for a while. Just to make sure,” he shrugs, but his attempt at nonchalance doesn’t escape Sam.

“Let me guess,” she smiles, “you want me to stay.”

“It’s like you said,” he answers as he pushes away from the railing and heads back towards the house, “it could be your last chance.”

A lump forms in her throat at Daniel’s words and she has to swallow hard against the emotions that threaten to spill out. She doesn’t know what – if anything – will happen if she stays a little bit later this evening, but for once, she decides not to overthink the situation and instead follows her friend indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m behind in posting these chapters again, but I will catch up as soon as possible. One of my close relatives is really ill at the moment and any spare time I have, has been spent with them; they’ve always been one of my biggest supporters when it comes to my writing which, sadly, has made this task even more difficult this past week or so.
> 
> However, I just want to thank you all for the kind reviews and kudos you’ve left lately. Ever since I started this series, so many of you have said that the updates have been a highlight to your day or given a few moments of brightness or laughter in an otherwise bad day. For me, over this past couple of weeks, you’ve all helped provide a little relief to my days and helped me get through them. Thank you. Xo


End file.
